1. Field of the Invention
The method of the present invention relates broadly to the use of a tissue-heating balloon catheter for permanently widening the bore of an orifice or vessel of a patient's body and, more particularly, to the preferred use of a microwave balloon catheter for permanently widening the bore of the urethra of a male patient suffering from a disease of the prostate (such as benign prostatic hypertrophy (BPH) or prostate cancer) which results in an enlarged prostate that causes the bore of the urethra be narrowed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Incorporated herein by reference is U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,437, entitled "Catheters for Treating Prostate Disease," which issued to Fred Sterzer on Apr. 16, 1991 and is assigned to the same assignee as the present application. Briefly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,437 discloses that applying squeezing pressure to a diseased prostate, by means of a urethral and/or rectal catheter incorporating an inflatable prostate balloon, to compress the prostate while it is being irradiated from a microwave antenna, increases the therapeutic temperature to which the prostate tissue more distal to the microwave antenna can be heated without heating any non-prostate tissue beyond a maximum safe temperature, and reduces the temperature differential between the heated more distal and more proximate prostate tissue from the microwave antenna.
Further, reference is made to Chapter Four (pages 105-120) of the publication New Frontiers in Medical Device Technology, edited by Rosen et al. and published by John Wiley & Sons, Inc. in 1995. This Chapter Four, which is authored by Fred Sterzer and is entitled "Localized Heating of Deep-Seated Tissues Using Microwave Balloon Catheters," discloses, on pages 110 and 111, in vitro experiments which show that simultaneous ballooning and microwave heating to a 45.degree. C. of an animal vessel resulted in the vessel becoming stiff with a wide-open lumen, becoming, in effect, a "biological stent." Further, Chapter Four discloses, on page 117, that the temperatures produced inside the treated prostate can be non-invasively measured with a microwave radiometer and, on page 118, that with microwave balloon catheters it is possible to produce high therapeutic temperatures throughout the prostate gland without causing burning of tissues and to produce "biological stents" in the urethra in a single treatment session. In this regard, reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 5,149,198, which issued to Sterzer on Sep. 22, 1992, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,688,050, which issued to Sterzer et al. on Nov. 18, 1997, which patents are directed to radiometers which may be used for measuring the temperature of a patient's body tissue. Finally, Chapter Four concludes, on pages 118 and 119, that potential applications for microwave balloon catheters include the production of "biological stents" in partially obstructed vessels or in the urethra.
There is a need for a safe and effective method for realizing the possibility of the aforesaid potential application of producing "biological stents" in partially obstructed vessels or in the urethra.